


The Long Drive

by Agape



Series: The Road Trip Series [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Humor, Translation
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-12
Updated: 2012-03-12
Packaged: 2017-11-01 20:39:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agape/pseuds/Agape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock, John e Lestrade fanno un viaggio in macchina, chiusi per delle ore nella stessa macchina. I numeri prima di ogni paragrafo indicano da quanto tempo sono in viaggio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Long Drive

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Long Drive](https://archiveofourown.org/works/237750) by [stupid_drawings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupid_drawings/pseuds/stupid_drawings). 



> Questa storia non mi appartiene, l’ho semplicemente tradotta dall’inglese su concessione dell’autrice originale. Ringrazio tanto fry93 per l'aiuto.
> 
> Purtroppo neanche i personaggi mi appartengono e la storia è stata scritto senza alcun scopo di lucro.
> 
>  
> 
> Buona lettura,
> 
> Agape

 

-25

Anche se Greg ha chiamato Sherlock Holmes e John Watson per far loro sapere a che ora sarebbe arrivato, ma quando arriva non sono ancora pronti perché John aveva dovuto disfare tutto ciò che Sherlock riteneva fosse importante portare con sé, e rimpacchettare tutto, questa volta con vestiti e articoli da bagno. Dopo una lunga giornata di lavoro, Lestrade è infastidito per il ritardo.

 

32

Nel tentativo di alleviare il pesante silenzio che è caduto nella macchina, Greg suggerisce a Sherlock di metter su un po’ di musica per aiutarlo a stare sveglio. Si scopre ben presto che la playlist del MP3 di Sherlock contiene 60 Giga di musica dolce e deprimente. Viene informato che gli  è per sempre vietato scegliere la musica per ogni possibile futuro viaggio in macchina.

 

34

Si scopre che Sherlock ha tolto dalla valigia di John i cd di musica mentre quest’ultimo stava disfacendo la valigia di Sherlock.  John non menziona specificatamente che cosa nella valigia di Sherlock poteva essere considerato a rischio biologico o altamente illegale, e Greg fa finta di non aver sentito niente di tutto ciò che è stato detto. Sherlock e John bisticciano per su e giù un minuto mentre Greg mette su un po’ di rock classico.

 

1.42

Sherlock vede delle mucche e vuole fermarsi. Non si fermano.

 

1.43

Sherlock lancia fuori dal finestrino la bibita di John. John colpisce leggermente il naso di Sherlock.

 

1.44

Sherlock mette il broncio.

 

2.57

Si fermano per stiracchiarsi un po’ e fare pipì. John contempla il rischio di intossicazione alimentare causata dai sandwiches al prosciutto preconfezionati del distributore di benzina e opta per dei popcorn e un’altra bibita in lattina. Greg contempla la possibilità di prendere qualche malattia dai bagni. Sherlock prende in considerazione la tendenza del benzinaio della stazione a indossare i vestiti della propria ex-moglie quando non è a lavoro.

 

3.07

L’occhio di Sherlock non sembra stia diventando nero, ma è estremamente gonfio. Sta stesso sui sedili posteriori della macchina con la testa poggiata sulle ginocchia di John. Nella sua mente, Sherlock calcola la quantità di forza che il benzinaio ha impiegato e fa una lista mentale di possibili sfoghi meno dannosi per la rabbia dell’uomo. John sta premendo un sandwich freddo al prosciutto contro la faccia del detective. Greg cerca di non ridere.

 

3.31

Greg tenta di fare un po’ di conversazione per distrarsi  e Sherlock sospira e indossa le sue cuffie. Dopo alcune domande ignorate, Greg capisce che Sherlock sta coprendo la sua voce con la musica. Così Greg approfitta dell’opportunità per chiedere a John qualcosa su cui si stava interrogando da tempo, senza però riuscire ed ottenere risposta.

 

3.38

L’insistenza di John a negare che lui e Sherlock non si stiano frequentando è resa meno credibile  dal fatto che la testa del detective è ancora sulle sue ginocchia. Come a un segnale, Sherlock si gira un fianco, il viso quasi interamente sepolto nel cavallo di John. La faccia di John diventa rossa come un peperone.

 

4.00

Salta fuori che Greg e John hanno alcuni interessi comuni. Greg era stato insicuro su come sarebbe potuto essere un viaggio in macchina con John Watson considerando che non aveva mai avuto una vera e propria conversazione con quell’uomo. Onestamente, Greg aveva sempre pensato a lui come al ragazzo da compagnia di Sherlock.  E scopre che è sorprendentemente piacevole conoscerlo come una persona a sé stante.

 

4.12

Sherlock si sposta e John squittisce.

 

4.13

Sherlock si sposta ancora e John spinge via dalle sue ginocchia la testa del suo coinquilino e scavalca il sedile per sedersi al posto davanti.

 

4.14

Sherlock si tira su contrariato e con il viso gonfio, e dopo un attimo appare estasiato quando vede una pecora e vuole fermarsi. Non si fermano.

 

4.54

Sia Greg che John ricevono degli sms. Sherlock perde i suoi diritti sul telefono per  mandare sms mentre sono nella stessa macchina.

 

4.55

Per ripicca, Sherlock inizia a nominare la specie di ogni carcassa di animale investito che incontrano.

 

5.20

Il piano di Sherlock si ritorce contro di lui quando John e Greg si uniscono a lui e iniziano a chiamarlo il Gioco delle Carogne Investite.

 

5.58

Si fermano per un’altra breve pausa e decidono di scambiarsi alla guida. Sherlock è costretto a cedere i sedili posteriori così che Greg possa dormire un po’ prima che debba di nuovo guidare. Non una sola persona nella macchina ha mai preso in considerazione la possibilità di concedere a Sherlock la possibilità di guidare, incluso lo stesso Sherlock.

 

6.16

Sherlock convince John ad accostare così che possa vedere una pecora.

 

6.17

Greg si sveglia quando la portiera di Sherlock sbatte. Greg sgrida John per essere così arrendevole e dopo scende dalla macchina per tentare di far risalire Sherlock in macchina senza portarsi dietro un animale da fattoria.

 

6.43

Sherlock e Greg sono coperti di fango ed entrambi arrabbiati vicendevolmente. Anche John è arrabbiato, ma solo perché Sherlock sta vincendo al Gioco delle Carogne.

 

6.59

Greg si addormenta di nuovo.

 

7.10

Sherlock è riuscito ad distendersi sul sedile anteriore, i piedi fermamente poggiati sulle ginocchia di John. John continua a guidare con un limitato controllo sul volante mentre i piedi di Sherlock si muovono gentilmente.

 

7.12

Il  movimento dei piedi non si ferma.

 

7.13

Greg si sveglia all’urlare di John contro Sherlock di smetterla di strofinare il cavallo dei suoi pantaloni. Non ci sono ragioni al mondo che possono impedire a Greg di credere fermamente che quei due ora non siano coinvolti. Torna di nuovo a dormire.

 

7.33

John se la sta cavando abbastanza bene al Gioco delle Carogne. Sherlock cambia le regole includendo il genere oltre alla specie,  protestando che la mancanza di precisazione gli stava causando un mal di testa.

 

7.35

John risulta essere terribile al Gioco delle Carogne.

 

8.43

Sherlock  scambia il suo MP3 per l’ipod di Greg. Sherlock mette su i The Cure e lancia uno sguardo a John che chiaramente dice “non prenderti gioco dell’uomo che sa dove tu dormi”

 

8.59

John lascia perdere il gioco. La musica, unita alla continua ricerca di animali morti, gli hanno fatto perdere il suo spirito competitivo. John si sta attualmente chiedendo perché ci siamo così tanti animali investiti. Sherlock si sta attualmente chiedendo se stiano per investire il coniglio che sta fermo in mezzo alla strada. Lo fanno.

 

9.27

Arrivano alla loro destinazione. Sono appena passate le 5 di mattina, e Greg decide che possono dormire in macchina fino alle 8. John è costretto a dormire stringendo la mano di Sherlock così che il detective non possa sgattaiolare via e irrompere sulla scena del crimine.

 

12

Greg è imbarazzato. Sherlock Holmes, in una sola notte, è stato capace di risolvere un caso che aveva fatto completamente brancolare nel buio per una settimana le forze dell’ordine locali. Tutto quello che aveva fatto era stato passare la notte nella stanza da letto della giovane donna e ora il padre avido di denaro  è stato premiato con una condanna all’ergastolo. Sherlock è seduto sui sedili posteriori, compiaciuto di sé stesso. John è sui sedili posteriori, a fissare Sherlock. Greg sta guidando e sta tentando di non notare lo sguardo che John rivolge a Sherlock, ma non riesce.

 

2.19

Sherlock  stava proseguendo con il suo incessante commento riguardo l’inettitudine delle forze di polizia e il suo genio. Con un gesto casuale dettato dalla noia, John scopre che se preme il suo dito sulla punta del naso di Sherlock, Sherlock smette di fare qualsiasi cosa stesse facendo, incluso insultare l’intelligenza di Greg. Sherlock, grazie a un colpo casuale di fortuna, stabilisce la frequenza cardiaca di John, la corrente temperatura del suo indice, il fatto che era solito giocare a rugby, e che mettere a fuoco gli occhi sulla punta del proprio naso è molto fastidioso.

 

2.20

John scopre che nel momento in cui il suo dito abbandona la punta del naso di Sherlock, gli insulti continuano dall’esatto punto in cui si erano interrotti.

 

2.25

Greg sta piangendo dalle risate. John sta approfittando del suo potere appena scoperto. Sherlock si alterna tra l’essere irritato, e l’essere divertito e completamente affascinato da tutte le informazioni che può dedurre dal dito di John.

 

2.52

John alla fine si stanca di bloccare Sherlock toccandogli il naso. John si chiede se potrebbe funzionare durante i sopralluoghi sulle scene del crimine, se inizia a diventare crudele. Greg si chiede se avrà il singhiozzo per quanto ha riso e per quanto tempo i suoi muscoli continueranno a far male. Sherlock si chiede come possa essere l’altro indice di John e se può convincere John a rifarlo ancora.

 

3.14

Si fermano per un pranzo come si deve. Sherlock ordina i piatti che John voleva ordinare. John ordina gli stessi e dopo Sherlock gli fa cambiare il suo ordine. Greg fa un sorriso imbarazzato alla cameriera e ordina il piatto più economico sul menù.

 

3.22

Il loro cibo viene servito mentre Sherlock sta spiegando quanto tempo impiegano i vari tipi di coleottero a consumare in questo clima un cadavere fino allo scheletro. John sta pensando a quanto inorridita debba essere la cameriera. La cameriera sta pensano alla festa che l’aspetta più tardi nella serata. Sherlock sta pensano a quanto debba essere monotona la vita della cameriera da renderla eccitata alla prospettiva di una festa. E Greg sta provando a non pensare a come Sherlock possa conoscere così tante specifiche informazioni riguardo la decomposizione dei cadaveri.

 

3.47

Sherlock ha mangiato perlopiù dal piatto di John. Dopo le lamentele di John, Sherlock suggerisce di scambiarsi i piatti. Greg ha l’impressione che questo faccia parte di una elaborata montatura da parte del detective, ma non riesce a immaginare quale scopo possa avere.

 

3.57

Riprendono di nuovo la strada. Greg mette su di nuovo il suo ipod, impostando l’esecuzione della sua movimentata playlist da allenamento solo per annoiare Sherlock. È costituita essenzialmente da power ballad degli anni 80.

 

4.10

Sherlock si ritrova a tamburellare i sui piedi ascoltando i Foreigner e quindi si ricompone sedendosi su i suoi stessi piedi.

 

4.18

John e Greg stanno discutendo sui primi album sui sedili anteriori. Sherlock è sul sedile posteriore a inveire contro l'istupidimento della musica per le masse , ma nessuno gli sta prestando attenzione.

 

4.19

Sherlock lancia di nuovo fuori dal finestrino la bibita di John per attirare la sua attenzione. John si gira per colpire Sherlock sul naso, ma si ferma quando vede Sherlock ritrarsi indietro da lui. Sentendosi quasi il cattivo della situazione, John sospira e scavalca nei sedili posteriori.

 

4.21

Si viene a scoprire che apparentemente Sherlock è perfettamente soddisfatto di essere ignorato fin tanto che ha un qualche contatto fisico con John. In questo caso, la sua testa è poggiata  sulla spalla di John. John sta provando a continuare la conversazione cose se tutto fosse perfettamente normale e non assurdamente imbarazzante. Sherlock sorride e continua a fare un’analisi mentale della lana contro la sua guancia.

 

4.44

John spinge via Sherlock e il corpo del detective crolla di peso sul sedile, completamente rilassato, mancando per un pelo lo sportello. John ritorna a sedersi sul sedile anteriore e spiega che quando Sherlock cade addormentato è come se fosse morto. Greg si chiede se John ha verificato la parte riguardante il “puoi buttarlo pure giù dalle scale”. Decide di non chiedere.

 

4.57

Greg e John si ritrovano a cantare insieme i Journey. Durante la canzone provano un senso di legame.

 

5.01

Quando la canzone finisce tutto sembra più che altro imbarazzante e la conversazione devia velocemente sullo sport.

 

5.56

Greg inizia a parlare di tutte le cose di sua moglie che gli danno noia. Dopo il terzo “anche Sherlock lo fa” c’è un imbarazzante silenzio. La conversazione vira di nuovo sullo sport.

 

5.43 

Salta fuori che ad entrambi piace guardare il curling, ma nessuno dei due lo capisce del tutto. Greg chiede se John guarda il pattinaggio artistico e quando John risponde di no, Greg dice che neanche lui lo fa, quindi sposta la conversazione sui film.

 

6.07

Sia Greg che John erano soliti leggere i fumetti di Batman. Ad entrambi piaceva Poison Ivy e Harley Quinn. Greg inizia a chiedersi se John forse è solo incapace di ammettere i suoi sentimenti per Sherlock. Forse tra loro c’è, dopo tutto, solo una relazione innocente.

 

6.09

Sherlock borbotta il nome di John nel sonno. Greg decide che, no, non c’è alcun modo che quei due non abbiano una qualche sorta di coinvolgimento segreto. L’insistenza di John sul fatto che Sherlock “lo fa solo di tanto in tanto” non è davvero d’aiuto in questo caso.

 

6.16

Greg accosta per fare pipì tra i cespugli. Dopo aver visto Sherlock contorcersi nel sonno per un momento, anche John scende dall’auto per fare pipì.

 

6.17

Scoprono che le chiavi sono dentro la macchina. La macchina è chiusa.

Si mettono a bussare sul finestrino tentando di svegliare Sherlock, ma lui continua a dormire tranquillamente.

 

7.47

Alla fine Greg e John rinunciano al tentativo di svegliare Sherlock. Si addormentano sul tettuccio della macchina.

 

12.18

Il clacson della macchina fa svegliare John e Greg per lo spavento. Sono all’incirca le 5 del mattino e Sherlock sta sorridendo ed è piegato sopra il sedile, mentre preme ripetutamente il clacson.

 

12.19

Fanno molta attenzione a stabilire dei turni per fare pipì quando Sherlock scende dalla macchina.

 

12.21

Si scopre che Sherlock ha nascosto l’ipod di Greg prima di averlo svegliato. Nessun’altra power ballad viene più udita per il resto del viaggio.

 

12.28

Dopo aver dato un’occhiata alla musica di Sherlock, decidono di qualcosa di Bowie può essere sopportata da tutti visto che avevano dormito un po’. Sherlock aveva sperato per i The Smith.

 

12.43

John si fa lasciare da Sherlock i sedili posteriori perché vorrebbe dormire. Sherlock non capisce perché dovrebbe lasciare per questo motivo i sedili posteriori, ma decide di non dire niente.

 

12.56

Silenzio imbarazzante.

 

12.59

Sherlock vede delle mucche e vuole fermarsi. Non si fermano.

 

13.30

Mentre riflettono sull’inutilità di trovare dei punti in comune, sia Sherlock che Greg pensano “probabilmente non abbiamo mai avuto un solo pensiero in comune” nello stesso preciso istante. Nessuno dei due saprà mai di questa cosa.

 

13.39

Sherlock decide di esaminare il contenuto del cruscotto di Greg. Greg gli chiede di smetterla. Come per scusarsi Sherlock lo informa che sua moglie non lo sta tradendo. Il pensiero non era mai passato per la mente di Greg.  Chiede a Sherlock se gli sarebbe piaciuto tentare un’altra volta di avere un occhio nero.

 

13.40

Sherlock riflette seriamente sulla minaccia come se fosse un’offerta. Decide che, no, non gli sarebbe piaciuto essere colpito di nuovo.

 

13.50

Sono ormai vicini alla fine del viaggio. Greg decide di essere schietto e dice a Sherlock di non ferire John a meno che non voglia essere cacciato. Sherlock assicura Greg che l’unico tra loro che finirà per essere ferito è solo lui stesso.  Per un momento Greg si domanda se anche Sherlock sia capace si provare sentimenti umani, dopotutto.

 

14.38

Arrivano a Baker Street. John pensa che deve essere a lavoro tra 2 ore. Sherlock sta sperando di avere un altro caso al più presto, o per lo meno un di trovare un cadavere interessante all’obitorio. Greg riflette sul modo di aumentare il suo budget di viaggio. Può fare tre viaggi in macchina per il prezzo di un biglietto aereo, ma ci sarebbe voluto un miracolo per vedersi approvato per la volta successiva un budget sufficiente a far prendere a loro tre un aereo, giacché il Consulting Detective e il suo assistente non erano, a rigor di termini, sotto impiego.

 

14.40

Greg torna a casa. In quel momento riceve un sms da Sherlock con la dettagliata ubicazione del suo ipod. Spera che il rivestimento non si sia rovinato. 

 


End file.
